


Easter Eggs

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna, total easter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 9





	Easter Eggs

“You know those are for the kids, right?”

Kristoff shrugged and spoke with a mouth full of candy. “You know I can’t resist gummies. Why did you buy them anyway?”

“For the kids!” Anna said, laughing. She opened another plastic egg and stuffed it full of gummy bears then closed it, adding it to the pile growing between them.

Kristoff swallowed as he stuffed another egg with jelly beans. “You know all this junk is going to last until Halloween, you bought so much.”

“I’ll help them eat the chocolate,” she smiled.

Kristoff regarded her with amusement in his eyes. “Oh, I know you will.”

“Shut up,” she laughed. 

With all the plastic eggs packed with candy, Kristoff and Anna grabbed handfuls and started hiding them around the house. A pair on the windowsill there, one on a kitchen chair, a couple on the stairs and some outside of each of their kids closed bedroom doors. Soon all the little eggs were hidden, even if they were in plain sight, for the next morning.

When they were done arranging the two baskets filled with a toy, books and of course, more chocolate, on the kitchen table for their kids, Kristoff grabbed Anna’s waist and pulled her in for a kiss. “The Easter Bunny did a good job,” he said as he rubbed his nose against hers.

“She did, didn’t she?” Anna smiled.

* * * * * * *

“Mommy! Daddy! The Easter Bunny came!” Alex said, running into their room and launching himself on the bed.

“Oof!” Kristoff grunted as his son landed on his stomach. 

“The Easter Bunny?” Katie asked as she walked into their room, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She latched onto the covers and pulled herself onto the bed while Alex started jumping between his parents, babbling about the eggs he saw outside his bedroom door.

“Are you guys egg-cited?” Kristoff asked them, pulling them both into a big hug.

“Let’s go see if there’s more!” Alex shouted, ignoring his Dad’s lame joke. 

Anna met Kristoff’s eyes, shining with happiness she was sure mirrored her own. “I thought it was a cute joke,” she chuckled.

They followed their kids as they started gathering up the eggs in their little arms, all the while getting excited when they saw the next one. They went down the stairs, slowly picking up more eggs until they both saw their baskets on the kitchen table, each giving an excited squeak as they started pulling things from them.

“I can’t believe he knows I love the Avengers!” Alex shouted as he pulled a book from the basket.

“And he knows I love my Little Pony too,” Katie said as she hugged the little purple plushy against her cheek.

Kristoff pressed a coffee mug into Anna’s hands and sat beside her on the sofa as they watched their kids play with their new toy as they ate the one chocolate egg they were allowed before breakfast.

Kristoff leaned over and whispered into Anna’s ear. “I love you, Easter Bunny.” 

She smiled at him and leaned over to whisper into his, “The Easter Bunny loves you too.”


End file.
